1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a stylus for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Styluses are often used with touch screens of electronic devices. A stylus may include a main body and a nib portion formed at one end of the main body, and be configured for being comfortably held and used by an average user. However, the typical pen-like configuration is often difficult for certain types of users to accurately use, such as users with vision deficiencies.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.